Session5
Appelquell Wir laufen, die Kinder bei Said und Gilles, dann Quendan und ich. Die Schergen des Edlen müssen wohl hinter uns sein. Was für ein Frevel ist in diesen Mauern geschehen? Mir ist keine Art bekannt, in der die Ausgewachsenen ihren eigenen Nachwuchs quälen, geschweige denn töten. Es sei denn, ein Individuum fürchtet sich vor der Kraft des Nachwuchses zu späterer Zeit. Aber in diesem Fall wird der Edle ja wohl kaum Angst vor den Kindern seiner Untertanen haben. „Hej Quendan, ich verstecke mich um unsere Verfolger aufzuhalten oder abzulenken. Die Kinder sollen sich ein Stück weiter verstecken.“ Ich verstecke mich. Quendan bleibt mit mir zurück. Komischer Typ. Die meiste Zeit habe ich das Gefühl, es geht ihm nur um sich und sein Gold. Und manchmal noch um seinen Stand. Wie er sich wohl verhalten würde, wenn er wüsste, dass ich ein Baron bin? Ach, wahrscheinlich würde er sich immer noch als besser gestellt sehen, denn was ist schon ein Bronnjar neben einem Horasier. Es kommen Lichter durch den Wald. Sie kommen näher. Ob ich sie aus meinem Versteck wohl überraschen kann? Wie viele muss ich wohl töten, damit sie die Verfolgung der Kinder abbrechen? Werde ich es überhaupt schaffen, bis sie mich niederstrecken? Firun, gib mir Kraft und lass mich den Kindern eine Chance geben. Die Lichter ziehen an meinem Versteck vorbei. Sie scheinen mich nicht bemerkt zu haben. Es sind auch Orks dabei. Jetzt haben sie wohl Said, Gilles und die Kinder erreicht. Ich höre Stimmen. Ist jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt einzugreifen? Wenn ich doch bloß meinen Bogen nicht in der Scheune hätte lassen müssen! So muss es wohl mein Jagdmesser tun. Doch was passiert jetzt? Ich höre eine weitere Stimme. Es sind mehr Menschen aufgetaucht. „Halt im Namen des Vogtes“ ruft vermutlich der Adlige aus einer Gruppe von vier Soldaten mit Hellebarden bestimmt zehn Dörflern. Erstaunlicherweise kuschen die Schergen des Edlen von Sturzenstein vor dem Vogt und die Kinder werden an die Dörfler übergeben. Die Wiedersehensfreude ist groß. Auf dem Weg zurück in die Burg bemerke ich, wie zwei Soldaten sich äußerst dreckig über die Orks auslassen. Mir scheint, dass es also auch hier Menschen gibt, die andere Rassen als gleichwertig ansehen oder sie zumindest als Diener oder Kämpfer anheuern und eben solche, wie die zwei Soldaten, für die die Menschheit über allem beziehungsweise zumindest über den meisten anderen Rassen steht. Was würden diese zwei wohl tun, wenn es sie einmal nach Festum mit all seinen Goblins verschlägt? Wie erreichen alle zusammen die Burg und der Vogt schickt einen seiner Gardisten um den Edlen zu rufen. Quendan folgt ihm in den Turm. Ich habe mir gerade meinen Rucksack und meine Waffen aus der Scheune geholt, da zeigt sich der Edle mit einer Frau als Geisel auf dem Balkon des Turms. Jetzt ist es also soweit, er hat tatsächlich Angst und mit dieser sinnlosen Tat muss sein Recht auf ein Weiterleben in unserer Gemeinschaft ernsthaft geprüft werden. Weißer Mann, schenke meinem Pfeil die Präzision und Kraft, die es braucht um schlimmeres zu verhindern. Ich schaue zum Vogt hinüber, der mir diesen Schuss wohl nicht zutraut. Auch er hat Angst – um das Leben der unbekannten Frau – oder vielleicht kennt er sie ja auch? Wenn er reden will, so soll er es tun. Ich werde in der Zeit eine bessere Schussposition finden. Auf der Balustrade bin ich wohl am dichtesten dran. Sie reden immer noch und ich nehme erneut maß. Plötzlich öffnet sich die Tür, Quendan erscheint und der Edle dreht sich überrascht um. Das ist die Gelegenheit, auf die ich gewartet habe. Firun, leite meinen Pfeil! Der saß! Und auch Quendan hat wohl geschossen, denn der Edle taumelt, will wohl ausweichen, stoplert aber und stürzt über die Brüstung. So war das nicht geplant. Jetzt aber schnell. Währenddessen Esme und Quendan: Sie stellt den Tod des Edlen fest und läuft danach schnell den Turm hinauf zur Maid, die Quendan gerade verbunden hat. Sie scheint ihm nicht zu vertrauen oder zumindest der Meinung zu sein, es deutlich besser zu können. So nimmt sie die gerade erst angelegten Binden wieder ab und ihre Handinnenflächen leuchten kurz hell auf. Danach ist die Wunde. Er scheint nicht beeindruckt, aber zumindest überrascht und nach anfänglicher Empörung über ihr arrogantes Vorgehen beherrscht er sich wieder, denn letztlich ist das was zählt ja, dass der Maid geholfen wurde. Und natürlich, dass er dafür Lob und Bewunderung und vielleicht eine kleine Bezahlung erhält. Ich springe die sechs Meter in die Tiefe, lande mit einem Bein kniend und mich mit einer Faust abstützend und laufe zu der Stelle, an der der Edle aufgeschlagen sein müsste. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob der alte Mann vom Berg diesen Tod so gefordert hätte. „Oh Boron, schenke diesem Mann einen Funken Lebensenergie, wenn Du der Meinung bist, dass die derischen Mächte noch über ihn zu richten haben“! Nachdem der Edle sich jedoch nicht mehr rührt, kann ich nur noch seinen Tod feststellen. Denn wenn die Götter ihm kein Leben schenken, so kann es gewiss kein derischer Heiler. So, wie sich die Geschichte des Edlen von Sturzenstein nach Aussagen des Gelehrten zugetragen: Auf der Suche nach der Unsterblichkeit hat der Edle den Alchimisten Lederer engagiert ihm einen Trank zur Verjüngung zu brauen, nachdem von Sturzenstein in früherer Zeit schon einmal so einen Trank besessen hatte. Nachdem dieser verbraucht war, war er jedoch schlagartig gealtert. Was ihn dazu bewegt haben muss, mit allen Mitteln, auch Kinderexperimenten, nach einem neuen Trank zu gieren. Was ein gestörter Geist und gegen das heiligste, was uns von den Göttern gegeben ist – das Leben und der Tod! Der Vogt lässt uns ausrichten, dass wir ins Dorf Appenquell eingeladen wurden. Er werde mit seinen Gardisten einen anderen Weg einschlagen, um die Gefangenen einzukerkern. Jetzt, da ich in der ganzen Hektik wieder etwas zur Ruhe komme, meine ich mich zu erinnern, dass die kleine Brinwen von sieben Kindern sprach, wir aber nur sechs befreit haben. Vielleicht meinte sie sieben inklusive ihr selbst? In ihrem Alter kann das eigentlich nicht sein – oder vielleicht doch? Als wir das Dorf erreichen, fällt mir auf, wie ärmlich hier alle Leben und die Dorfbewohner wollen tatsächlich eines ihrer zwei Schafe für uns schlachten. Wie so häufig werden die Menschen sich aus einem falschen Ehrerbietungsgefühl und unnötiger Dankbarkeit mit einem Fest langfristig selbst Schaden. Das hat der alte vom Berg sicher nicht gewollt. Und es widerspricht auch meinen Familienworten, die mir jetzt wieder im Ohr klingen, obwohl ich schon lange nicht mehr ein richtiger Teil dieser weltlichen Familie bin: Fürsorge, Stärke, Gerechtigkeit! Als ich also auf eine kleine Erhöhung steige und meine Worte an die Dörfler richte, zeigt tatsächlich Firun, dass mein Handeln in seinem Sinne ist und lässt ganz Nah ein Reh vorbei ziehen. Ein Dorfbewohner bemerkt das Reh auch, aber die Dorfälteste verhindert eine gemeinsame Jagd. Ich bin eben nicht dazu gemacht, dass Wort des weißen Mannes zu den Unwissenden zu bringen. Quendan scheint tatsächlich mit den Kindern zu spielen. Dieser Mann wird immer facettenreicher. Aber auch immer undurchschaubarer. Ich darf ihn nicht unterschätzen und ihm auf keinen Fall den Rücken zukehren. Said flirtet mit der weiblichen Dorfjugend – was für ein Lustmolch. Immerhin scheint von ihm keine Gefahr auszugehen. Die hübsche Esme, die mit dem Vogt unterwegs war, hat uns auch mit ins Dorf begleitet. Sie hat erzählt, dass sie sich mit Kräutern auskennt. Jetzt gerade sehe ich sie nicht – vielleicht nutzt sie die Zeit um nach Kräutern zu suchen? Abends gibt es also unser Festmahl. Ich lehne meine Fleischportion ab und möchte sie an die Kinder verteilen. Die Dorfbewohner verstehen mich nicht und sind fast etwas unangenehm berührt, dass ich ihr Geschenk ablehne. Auch Esme verteilt ihr Essen an die Kinder. Hier intervenieren die Dörfler nicht – vielleicht, weil sie eine Frau ist? Quendan hatte ja schon auf dem Schiff einen großen Eindruck bei Brinnwenn hinterlassen. Nun kommt die kleine angelaufen und schenkt ihm tatsächlich einen merkwürdigen Stein. Quendan scheint nicht zu begreifen, was es damit auf sich hat. Es wird Zeit für mich die Feier zu verlassen und mein Zelt aufzuschlagen. Da steht Esme neben mir und fragt mich, ob sie bei mir im Zelt schlafen könne. Sie schlafe lieber an der frischen Luft. Sie sieht echt ganz süß aus, auch wenn sie schon ein paar Jahr älter ist als ich. Und diese Brüste… Ich schiebe den Gedanken schnell von mir und biete ihr einen Schlafplatz an. Die anderen drei werden in extra frei gemachten Häusern der Dorfbewohner schlafen. Na, dann kann Said auch endlich ungestört zum Stoß kommen. Nach morgendlicher Jagd tausche ich zwei Hasen gegen Proviant, den die Dorfbewohner jedem von uns unbedingt mitgeben wollen. So nehme ich ihnen immerhin nicht noch mehr. Die anderen bekommen von der Dorfältesten den Proviant so. ''Währenddessen Quendan: Er schluckt den Stein, weil er glaubt oder hofft, dass er dadurch ewiges Leben erhält. '' Nach kurzer Diskussion, welches der schnellere Weg für uns ist, brechen wir auf dem Landweg auf. Ich schlage eine zügige Geschwindigkeit an und nach ungefähr fünf Stunden verlangt Esme nach einer Pause. Ich habe noch nicht verstanden, warum sie unbedingt mit uns kommen muss, aber wahrscheinlich liegt ihr Ziel in unserer Richtung und sie erhofft sich Sicherheit durch unsere Begleitung. Die anderen scheinen es als selbstverständlich anzusehen, dass wir gemeinsam mit ihr Pause machen. Naja, bis auf Gilles, der ihr kurz im Kasernenhofton klar macht, dass sie schwach ist und jetzt keine Pause machen darf. Das bringt sie jedoch, wie zu erwarten, nicht dazu ihre Pause abzubrechen. Ich muss mir echt überlegen, warum ich mit diesen „Abenteurern“ gemeinsam weiterziehen soll… Auf einmal ist oberhalb eines Steilhanges ein Brüllen zu hören und kurz darauf poltert eine humanoider Fels mit Keule auf Esme und Quendan. Gilles ist sofort zum Angriff bereit. Ich schaue mir die Situation gut an und denke: Was auch immer das ist, mit meiner Axt werde ich ohne List nicht viel gegen ihn ausrichten können. Zu jeder guten Jagd gehört immer, dass der Jäger sich seine Beute dorthin treibt, wo er sie haben möchte. Diese Situation habe ich mir jedoch nicht ausgesucht. Außerdem ist mir auch noch nicht klar, wer der drei Schritt große, beleibte Typ ist und ob dies hier überhaupt zu einer Jagd werden soll. Also stimme ich den Lobpreisgesang an, um seinen Zorn zu mildern: Quendan redet auf das Wesen ein, es scheint jedoch nicht zu reagieren. Und Esme, die geht mit beruhigenden Worten und erhobenen, offenen Händen auf es zu! Also Mut hat sie immerhin – oder sie weiß etwas, dass wir nicht wissen. In jedem Fall sollte ich auch sie im Auge behalten. Als sie nahe genug an dem Wesen angekommen ist, fasst sie tatsächlich nach seinem Fuß und ihre Handinnenflächen beginnen zu leuchten. Das ist also ihr Geheimnis – sie ist nicht nur eine Kräuterfrau, sondern eine Hexe! Das Wesen lässt tatsächlich seine Keule sinken. Noch abgelenkt von den Geschehnissen bemerke ich zu spät, dass sich noch vier weitere solche Wesen aus der Richtung, in die wir reisen, nähern.